Children
by blackpearl23456
Summary: Sherlock and John are married and expecting a baby... Sequel to 'On Marriage' and 'Normality' but can be read alone.


It was half past two in the afternoon when John received the text message that would change his life forever.

_Susie's gone into labour. I'm in a cab 5 minutes away from the surgery. Meet me outside – SH_

John's stomach flipped as he gathered up his things and dashed out of the surgery, citing a 'family emergency' as his reason. He raced outside just as a black cab pulled up and Sherlock stepped out, his pale face even whiter than usual. He looked shaken, terrified and excited all at the same time. John greeted him with a quick kiss, before being unceremoniously shoved into the cab. Sherlock closed the door and turned to his husband.

"John?"

John grabbed one of Sherlock's hands and squeezed it in response. "Breathe, Sherlock."

The cab pulled away from the surgery and into the flow of traffic. "Right. Yes. God, it's happening. It's actually happening!"

John laughed. "Yes it is, but you know that it could be another day before the baby's actually born."

"I hope it doesn't take that long," Sherlock frowned. "I don't want to wait."

"I'd never have put you down as being excited about becoming a father."

"You are too."

"Of course I am." John leant forwards to claim Sherlock's lips in a gentle kiss again. "Patience, we'll be there soon."

Sherlock and John had found Susie Edwards through a surrogacy website, and after only three meetings had decided that she would be the mother to their child. She was in her thirties, short and stocky with brown hair and hazel eyes. At their first meeting in a coffee shop, she told Sherlock and John that she had been a surrogate mother for ten years, and in that time had given birth to five children without any complications.

The cab pulled up outside the hospital and Sherlock leapt out, leaving John to throw an assortment of notes at the driver before dashing off after his husband. Within a few minutes, they had located the private room Susie was in and were met by her sister, Chelsea.

"Sherlock and John, I presume?" Chelsea shook both their hands. She looked a lot like her sister, although she was a few years younger and about an inch taller. "Susie's asked for privacy; she doesn't want you two in the room with her so I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside. I'll keep you updated, and she'll let you in as soon as the baby's born."

Sherlock could only nod his agreement, while John said, "Of course, whatever Susie wants."

They sat down on the ridiculously uncomfortable plastic chairs, hands tightly clutching each other, and waited…

Four and a half hours later and Chelsea emerged from Susie's room for the last time.

She smiled. "You can go in now."

Sherlock and John both got to their feet and stepped past her to enter the room. Susie was sitting in the bed in the centre of the room while midwives bustled around her. She looked up and grinned at them, looking equal parts happy and exhausted.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." She offered the bundle in her arms to John, who gratefully received it.

Sherlock moved to stand behind John and moved the blanket off of their baby's head, revealing a mass of dark hair.

"I guess we know who the father is." John ran a thumb down her cheek and turned to kiss Sherlock. "Want to hold her?"

"I…God, yes." He held out his arms and John carefully placed their daughter into them. His mind whirled as he stared down at the tiny creature nestling closer to his chest. Over the course of Susie's pregnancy, Sherlock had read many articles on the feelings a man would experience upon holding his child for the first time, so he theoretically knew what to expect, but nothing could have prepared him for the overwhelming sense of love he felt, nor the burning desire to protect his daughter. No, _their _daughter. His and John's.

He looked up at his husband with tears glistening in his eyes, silently handing her back to him.

John grinned as he took her and carried her back to beside Susie's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Knackered, but it's worth it seeing you two happy." She smiled gently. "You'll be great parents."

"Thank you." He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed the baby back to her. "Thank you so much for everything you've done." He leant over and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"You're more than welcome," Susie replied as Sherlock sat beside his husband. "Look at you, Sherlock, all teary-eyed. Never thought I'd see the day… What are you going to call her?"

John and Sherlock shared a knowing glance before Sherlock spoke. "Isabelle."

Susie seemed to approve, as her face lit up in a smile. "Isabelle Watson-Holmes. I do like the sound of that."


End file.
